La vie n'est peut-être pas si dure qu'on le dit
by elena94210
Summary: Série de courts one shot sur différents pairings et sans aucun rapport entre eux.


Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, depuis assez longtemps, il y a quelques one-shots qui me traînent dans la tête et j'ai enfin décidé de les publier ! Alors voilà, j'inaugure cette future série de one shot avec celui-ci. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et je m'excuse d'avances pour les (nombreuses) fautes.

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : Tsuna x ?

Disclaimer : rien à moi, Tout à Amano Akira

* * *

**Bien à toi, Tsuna**

Jeudi 26 février 2xxx,

Tu sais, au fond je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu me trouvais. Je n'étais pas spécialement beau, pas du tout intelligent, plutôt faible (enfin quand je n'étais pas en hyper mode bien sur), pas du tout chanceux, et peureux. Je n'avais même jamais réussi à faire comprendre à Kyoko-chan que je l'aimais. Oui, on pouvait vraiment dire que j'étais Tsunaze.

Pourtant toi tu m'as accepté, faisant de moi un homme ou du moins quelqu'un qui pouvait enfin respirer. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu connaître la sensation qu'une personne ressent lorsqu'elle est désirée. Je me souviendrais toujours de la manière dont nous avons commencé.

Au début, lorsque je m'en étais rendu compte, je commençais déjà à avoir des rougeurs significatives en ta présence, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant que tu t'en étais aperçus avant moi. Toi, contrairement à moi tu cachais bien mieux tes sentiments, oui, ça aussi je devrais le mettre, tu as toujours tout su faire bien mieux que moi. Mais il n'empêche que ce jour là, c'est moi qui me suis déclaré en premier. Ah, la première action dont je pouvais réellement être fier depuis bien longtemps. Bien sûr, sur le coup c'était nettement moins amusant, je me souviens même m'être enfui en courant après tout cela. Geste bien lâche et contradictoire par rapport à l'action si valeureuse que j'avais accomplis une seconde auparavant. Tu avais dû bien rire de moi ce jour là. Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'avais laissé mariner deux bon jours avant de me donner un quelconque signe de vie de ta part. Deux jours interminables avant de te voir entrer dans ma chambre et t'entendre dire que mes sentiments à ton égard étaient réciproques. Car oui, je n'avais pas rêvé n'est-ce pas? Mes sentiments étaient bien réciproque non?

Sept mois plus tard, on était toujours en couple, preuve que ça marchait nous deux. Alors pourquoi? Si cela marchait si bien entre nous, pourquoi?

Je t'avais envoyé au Japon pour une histoire de trafic d'armes elle devait normalement être vite expédiée. Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit groupe pas très connus la mission aurait dû ne durer qu'une semaine voir deux tout au plus, mais non, un mois plus tard tu n'étais toujours pas de retour. Je le savais, je l'avais sentit avant que tu ne partes. Foutue intuition tu ne pouvais pas te tromper pour une fois ? J'ai donc envoyé Hibari-san à ta recherche, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas trop mais c'est ce que j'avais de mieux à te proposer (tu aurais préféré Lambo peut-être?). Trois jours plus tard vous étiez de retour, toi sur le siège passager de sa voiture et inconscient. On t'avait fait transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital général des Vongola. J'ai demandé à Kyoya ce qu'il s'était passé mais lui même ne le savais pas, un simple petit groupe ne t'aurais jamais mis dans cet état, tu n'es pas aussi faible Mukuro, je le sais... Je venais te voir aussi souvent que je le pouvais, mes devoirs en tant que parrain ne me permettant malheureusement pas de venir tous les jours... Et très vite, sans que je ne m'en rende compte 1 mois s'était écoulé. Ce n'était plus la même ambiance au QG, même si touts le monde faisaient tout pour le cacher, on sentait bien leurs stress et la tension augmenter au sein de notre groupe. Gokudera engueulait plus souvent Yamamoto, celui-ci faisait des sourires plus crispé, Chrome, pleurait la nuit. Bref rien n'allait plus ici.

Tiens d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas encore dit, la Varia est passée te voir, ça ne nous a d'ailleurs pas tant surpris que ça il ne manquait que Xanxus et Lévi, ceux-ci étaient resté en cas d'attaque (même si je pense que ce n'était pas totalement vrai) ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais, je pense que Fran à été perturbé de te voir dans un tel état, enfin je pense, parce que c'est un peu difficile de connaître les états d'âme de ce garçon, en tout cas il avait haussé ses sourcils.

Les médecins disent que tu n'as que très peux de chance voir aucune de te réveiller un jour. Mais je ne désespère pas, après tout l'espoir fait vivre. Aujourd'hui, cela fait 1 ans que nous sommes en couple, c'est peut-être pour cela que j'arrive enfin à t'écrire, et 5 mois que tu es dans le coma, cinq mois que j'attends ton réveil. Joyeux anniversaire Mukuro. Je t'aime.

Bien à toi,

Tsuna.

Mukuro replia la lettre et la remis dans l'enveloppe comportant le sceau des Vongola. Puis, lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il extirpa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur au vus du nombre de fois qu'il l'utilisait.

-Allô, Tsuna, c'est moi, joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !


End file.
